Percy Jackson and the Hunt
by Maniacal Writer
Summary: Artemis/Percy pairings! A pertemis story, no chaos involved.


Hello readers, this is the first fan fiction that I've actually published so please comment on how I do on the story and give me suggestions to what will happen and pairings. Right now I am trying to write a Percy/Artemis story but it could be changed if there's enough comments requesting it to be changed.

Artemis's POV/ Prologue

Through my life, I've never felt so much love for a male, and every now and then I would think about his welfare and pay him a visit in the form of an animal, and watch him from the shadows. His name is Perseus Jackson, Son of the sea god.

Artemis's POV

"Hunters, I must go hunt down a horde of powerful monsters that Zeus has decreed a threat to Olympus. This hunt will be to dangerous for anyone but gods so I am afraid that I can't bring any of you along with me. Thalia, you will be in charge of the hunt while I am gone, and beat the campers in capture the flag for me." I said as my hunters started to grumble.

"But milady, the last time you wanted to hunt alone, you were captured, wouldn't it be safer to bring us along?" My lieutenant Thalia asked as the rest of the hunt nodded in agreement.

I considered it, having the hunt around would be useful, and if they get into trouble I can always flash them out. Besides, Thalia's got a fair point, with other people around it is easier to notice traps and if I get captured I can always use them to send a message for help.

"Fine, I will take two hunters with me for this hunt and they will be decided by the oracle." I said, finally reaching a decision.

"Milady, the oracle Rachel is staying at camp half-blood right now." (hunter name here) said nervously." I don't think that putting Phoebe near the Stolls brother would be a good idea."

"That's one of my reasons of going to camp," I said as Phoebe grinned evilly." Just try to control yourself, now off we go." Then with a wave of my hand flashed all of us to camp half blood.

Percy's POV

I was just sacrificing a portion of my pizza to Poseidon when there was a flash of silver light and the hunters of Artemis appeared on their table with Artemis herself.

"Chiron, I am going on a dangerous hunt for a group of Nemean lions and I have decided to bring two hunters with me, both of whom will be decided by the oracle's hints. They will be staying in my cabin like last time." Artemis said calmly.

The first thing I thought of after I Artemis's announcement is what! A group of Nemean lions? Is she insane? Last year it took Thalia, Grover, Zoë, Bianca and I took take it down, and it was pure luck that allow a couple packages of space food to gross it out so much that the hunters managed to shoot its mouth full of arrows. But a group? that's just ridiculous. Apparently the other campers are thinking the same thing because a uneasy murmur rippled in the pavilion until Chiron stomped his hooves for silence.

"Silence!." Chiron yelled as everyone stopped talking. "Lady Artemis I-"

But before Chiron could finish his sentence, a mummified body of a woman staggered into the clearing, tendrils of green mist coming out of its mouth as it recited:

The hunt and the sea shall travel west,

Guided by the Moon to conquest.

To discover a secret and return forever changed,

And destruction shall be unleashed through Apollo's rage.

After it finished reciting the prophecy, the oracle promptly walked straight into the bonfire. Exploding in a wave of green mist and engulfing everyone with the sickly sweet smell of rotting meat, followed by the wails of Aphrodite kids complaining about how their perfume and hairdo is ruined by it. And the green mist wouldn't go away sticking to all of their clothes and draining the energy of everything they touched. Already, the bonfires were snuffed out and the demigods are trying to dispel the mist are not making much progress. The only one that is making any progress is Artemis, shooting blasts of silver energy that seemed to dispel the mist temporary, and since everyone besides the older campers are running a round hysterically screaming and to be abruptly cut off as the mist entered their mouths. Just as it seemed the the mist would choke all of them to death, there was a bright flash of yellow and the mist is sucked into the mouth of Apollo, sucked in all of and mist. Just as the last of the the mist had been sucked in, Apollo started to cough out little wisps of mist. Then as if stuck by lightning, Apollo jerked straight up and said in a snake like voice:

Three shall go east, only to fail.

Come back a defeated when they're most needed,

to fight against victory to win against all odds.

As for the quest members I must chose, the sea spawn, the Moon and the underworld prince,

They are my choice, and it must be so.

Then, being the most helpful god that he is, Apollo fainted and barfed the green mist back out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I hadn't mean't to make this along fanfiction, but then I saw all of the follows and decided otherwise. SO I'll be updating frequently from now on.**_

 _ **P.S. The whole story is going to be a gigantic chapter.**_

* * *

Up in Olympus where Nico is reciting in his POV

The moment Apollo barfed the mist back out, I yelled " Guys run!" and heroically used my body to block the merciless evil of the mist.

( Thalia punches Nico in the Aphrodite's TV recording room)

"Oww, Thalia do you really have to punch that hard?"

(Thalia cracks her knuckles and smiles non-nonchalantly.)

" Yep, and if you keep on exaggerating about your awesomeness I will strike you with lightning until you shut up and get back to the story." Replied Thalia as she summoned a ball of electricity and started to play around with it.

"Kay, geez, Thalia ease up." grumbled Nico as he reluctantly started to recount his experience.

* * *

Nico's POV

So yeah fine, I didn't heroically try to sacrifice myself for the greater good. I just stood my gr-oww Thalia( Thalia zaps Nico) fine, okay so I shadow traveled away to Hades and


End file.
